Gene's Birthday Surprise
by sailormoon1982
Summary: Alex has a nice surprise set up for Gene's birthday.


Gene's Birthday Surprise

Alex has a nice surprise set up for Gene's birthday. I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. If you want to read the uncut versions of any of my stories. You can eather read them on aff my penanme is the same on there as it on here or you can read them on archive of our own. My penname on there is ashestoashesfan2012. both the links to both sites are in my profile.

Alex and Gene had just returned home after coming back from a surprise party that their friends and family had giving Gene at luigi's both to have some alone time as Molly was at a friend's house and Gene Jr was at Gene's mother's house. Alex had Gene sit in the living room while she went up stairs to their room. When she was gone Gene had removed his clothes and he got his robe out of the laundry room where it was hanging up ready to be taking upstairs any way. and placed it on then he turned down the lights and lit several candles, then sat down on the sofa, and played a CD in the stereo when the living room door opened.

"Gene" she called, in a sultry voice.

She stepped into the room his eyes went wide; Alex emerged from the hallway wearing a long lacy white nightgown that clung translucently to her body.

"What do you think?" she asked Gene, who was sitting on the sofa wearing his robe.

"Alex," he exclaimed. "You look wonderful as always."

She smiled happily, and then grinned as he stood up, the bulging form of his aroused manhood now clearly evident.

"Oh, Gene I think you have something that needs taking care of."

"Yes, my love. It needs your special attention," he agreed.

She stepped closer and he drew her into his strong embrace, their lips meeting. Their tongues danced together, slowly and passionately, as the fires swelled within them both. Her hands slid down across his chest, finding the belt of his robe and untying it. As the robe fell open, she ran a hand over the full length of his throbbing member. He groaned with passion while her insides grew increasingly hot and wet.

"Alex" he gasped, before pressing his lips firmly to hers once more.

She felt ready to melt in his embrace as her body longed to be joined with his. Her tongue played with his while her hands slid around and grasped his hard, firm bottom. His manhood pressed against her abdomen, the thin fabric of her nightgown the only thing separating it from her bare flesh. He grasped at the fabric, pulling her gown up. She stepped back, allowing him to pull it off over her head and toss it aside, leaving her completely naked. Once more, her naked beauty took his breath away. Her hands found his robe, slipping it off with a desperate haste. Immediately, bare flesh pressed tightly against bare flesh as they joined in another deep, long, wet, passionate kiss. They were both gasping for breath when they finally separated. He took her hand and led her upstairs to the bedroom.

"Oh, Gene," she sighed. "I love you so much."

"And I love you, Alex," he replied.

She felt the warmth of an added energy flowing through her as they made love. Later she wrapped her arms around him, feeling his spreading warmth inside her, while struggling to catch her breath. She pressed her lips to his, just so incredibly happy. As they kissed, he noticed her eyes glowing brightly with passion. He let his body relax; remaining draped over her and still intimately connected. After several minutes, he lifted himself up and began to slide back. She gasped softly as her inner muscles still clung to him tightly. He slowly withdrew his member and rolled off beside her. She snuggled closer, kissing his lips.

"Gene, I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you, Alex," he answered.

He sat up and pulled the blanket up over them.

"You make me so happy," she sighed, as she again snuggled next to him, resting her head on his chest.

He gently ran his fingers through her brown hair.

"You make me happy to," he agreed. "I know now that I've only really learned to live since coming to know you, my love and this was one of the best birthday I have had I long time "

She brushed her hand across his abdomen.

"I'm glad, Gene, because I know I couldn't live without you or Molly and Gene Jr."

They lay there quietly, slowly drifting off to sleep and the happy dreams of husband and wife.

The end


End file.
